Fairy Tail: A Tale of Time
by LolthQueen
Summary: I am Ethosulex, the original author of the fanfiction, I lost my log in credentials, so here I am with a new account and remaking this fanfic. Fear is the one thing that is a constant in life. No matter who you are, it is something that everyone feels. Few can overcome their fear to triumph over their weaknesses and trials that are in their life. Rating subject to change.


A/N: I would first like to point out that I am quite aware that Hiro Mashima sketched out what Natsu and Lucy's and Grey and Juvia's respective children look like. However, this was just fan service and I do not consider it canon as there are no official spin offs or sequels or anything like that regarding it, so if you are upset that I am not following the look that Mr. Mashima drew, then go read something else.

_Fear. A state of being some try to avoid at all costs. Others seek it out for the adrenaline rush. The rest find joy in causing it within others in order to feel powerful, scared of being made to feel the same._

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to need to leave." The doctor pushed the pink-haired male out of the hospital room. The blonde laying on the bed had lost several shades of color over the span of several minutes. Two small bundles were rushed out of the room as Natsu was pushed through the door.

"What's going on? Natsu, is Lucy alright?" Erza put her hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder. He glanced back at her, not responding. He had too much going on his head right now. The doctor had something about her losing too much blood, that something had torn inside of her. Lucy couldn't die. He didn't know what he would do. And they're two little babies, Lucy would never forgive herself if they didn't survive. She'd forever blame herself for it…if she survived.

No, not if, he had to be positive. Lucy wouldn't die. She couldn't. He needed her. He couldn't do this alone.

Hours passed with no word from the doctor. They had rushed her to an OR shortly after kicking Natsu out of the room. He finally broke down and told Happy, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel what was going on. It was a tense silence for those hours, and they seemed to drag on for Natsu, no knowing whether or not his wife would live or die, or his two children that she just gave birth too.

The doctor came walking down the hallway, his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't have a look on his face that Natsu liked. The man paused in front of the dragon slayer and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel. Despite our best efforts, your wife Lucy has passed away due to complications with her birth." The doctor stared Natsu in the eyes as he spoke.

Lucy was…gone? That couldn't be right, it had to be some sick joke. A dream. This wasn't actually happening. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. How was he supposed to go on without her?

"You're lying. What kind of sick joke is this you bastard?" Natsu demanded to know, grabbing a hold of the man's shirt collar.

Erza put her hand on his arm, making him let go of the doctor. "Don't blame him Natsu, it's not his fault." She turned towards the older man. "What about the children?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"The children are stable now. A little blonde girl and a pink haired boy." The doctor smiled slightly.

His children. His children were alive. Lucy was gone, but his children were alive. How was he supposed to raise them? He had no idea how to raise children. What was he supposed to do?

Natsu staggered backwards, collapsing back into his chair. He didn't bother to stop his tears. What was the point? The love of his life was gone.

Happy flew over to him and settled on his shoulder, wrapping his small blue arms around Natsu's head as his own tears streamed down his face. As much as Happy had teased Lucy about her looks and personality, he had never meant it. He loved Lucy.

"Mr. Dragneel, your children may be stable now, but we do need to discuss some things in regard to them, as well as what you wish to do about your wife's body," The doctor said.

"Does he need to deal with that now?" Grey asked. He had his armed wrapped tightly around his own wife Juvia.

"Unfortunately, it does. We don't have very many beds available here. It is a small hospital."

Natsu stood and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "She wanted to be buried next to her mother. I'll…I'll contact the funeral home." He managed to choke out, fighting back tears.

"Yes sir, and as for your children. They will need to be on ventilators for at least a week and under quarantine. You can see them, but you won't be able to touch them skin to skin as of yet."

"I understand, thank you doctor." Natsu fell back into his seat with a heavy sigh and looked up at Erza. "Will you please contact the funeral home for me?"

A/N: Short chapter, I'm aware, but please be aware this is a prologue. So, to let you know for the couples, so I won't have people asking later. They do all have children in the upcoming chapters and that will be covered at another time.

Natsu x Lucy (Deceased)

Grey x Juvia

Erza x Jellal

Gajeel x Levy

And those are the main ones that will matter.


End file.
